danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
New Danganronpa V3 x Sweets Paradise Collaboration
The New Danganronpa V3'' x Sweets Paradise Collaboration''' was a themed cafe collaboration effort between Spike Chunsoft and the cafe Sweets Paradise (スイーツパラダイス). It offered themed food, drinks and merchandise based around New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing as the name implies. It ran from May 1st, 2017 to May 31st, 2017; however, due to popularity the end date was extended, and the cafe expanded to several other locations with new merchandise.大好評につき『ニューダンガンロンパV3みんなのコロシアイ新学期』の期間延長&追加開催が決定！オリジナルグッズの詳細も一部発表！ (May 22nd, 2017) (Japanese) It was expanded again due to increased popularity to three new locations.ご好評につき『ニューダンガンロンパＶ３ みんなのコロシアイ新学期』コラボカフェの追加開催が大決定！ (July 14th, 2017) (Japanese) Locations and Dates *The location started on May 1st, 2017 and ended on May 31st, 2017. **The opening hours were 11:00 ~ 22:00. On display was a complete set of autographs by all of the CVs of the New Danganronpa V3 cast. Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(1).png|Tsumugi Shirogane Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(2).png|Kaede Akamatsu Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(3).png|Kaito Momota Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(4).png|Himiko Yumeno Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(5).png|Rantaro Amami Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(6).png|Tenko Chabashira Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(7).png|Monokuma Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(8).png|Monokumarz Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(9).png|Gonta Gokuhara Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(10).png|Ryoma Hoshi Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(11).png|Miu Iruma Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(12).png|Korekiyo Shinguji Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(13).png|Shuichi Saihara Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(14).png|Kirumi Tojo Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(15).png|Kokichi Oma Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(16).png|Angie Yonaga Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(17).png|K1-B0 Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(18).png|Maki Harukawa Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Autograph_(19).png|All *The location started on May 1st, 2017, and ended on June 11th, 2017. **The opening hours were 11:00 ~ 22:00 (weekdays) and 10:30 ~ 22:00 (weekends). *The location started on June 6th, 2017 and ended on July 9th, 2017. **The opening hours were 10:00 ~ 21:00. *The location started on June 6th, 2017 and ended on July 13th, 2017. **The opening hours were 11:00 ~ 21:00. Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Yokohama_Location_(1).png|Menu board near the entrance Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Yokohama_Location_(2).png|TV screen and decorations Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Yokohama_Location_(3).png|Seating area Sweets_Paradise_Danganronpa_V3_Cafe_Yokohama_Location_(4).png|Photo of the can badges and keychains *The location started on June 2nd, 2017 and ended on July 20th, 2017. **The opening hours were 10:30 to 22:30 (weekends/holidays) and 10:00 ~ ??:?? (weekdays) *The location started on July 17th, 2017 and ended on August 16th, 2017. **The opening hours were 11: 00 ~ 22: 00. *The location started on July 17th, 2017 and ended on August 16th, 2017. **The opening hours were 11:00 ~ 20:00 (weekends) and 11:00 ~ 20:00 (holidays). *The location started on August 7th, 2017 and ended on August 31st, 2017. **The opening hours were 10:00 ~ 20:30 Menu :'''''Menu items are ordered as a "collaboration set", one food/dessert dish and one drink priced at 650yen. A customer would be able to add onto their order a limited number of purchases for 500yen each time. 'Food/Dessert' ---- 'Drinks' Gallery 'Menu' ---- ---- 'Merchandise' :Below are a set of coasters available during the collaboration's duration. A customer would receive one at random with a purchase of a "collaboration set". ---- :Below is the design for the paper lunch mat a customer would receive with a purchase of a 'collaboration set". ---- :Below are a set of Can Badges featuring one of the V3 cast. They were released after May 23rd, 2017. Each retailed at 800yen and were blind bagged. :Below are a set of Keychains featuring one of the V3 cast. They were released after May 23rd, 2017. Each retailed at 800yen and were blind bagged. Trivia * During the collaboration, the music that would play in the cafe locations were tracks from New Danganronpa V3. * Ryoma Hoshi, Tenko Chabashira, Angie Yonaga, Korekiyo Shinguji, Gonta Gokuhara, and Tsumugi Shirogane are the only characters that do not have menu items. External Links * Official Site: sweets-paradise.jp (Japanese) ** Event Page: 『ニューダンガンロンパＶ３ みんなのコロシアイ新学期』コラボカフェの開催決定！ (April 4th, 2017) (Japanese) ** Event Page (Updated): 大好評につき『ニューダンガンロンパV3みんなのコロシアイ新学期』の期間延長&追加開催が決定！オリジナルグッズの詳細も一部発表！ (May 22nd, 2017) (Japanese) ** Event Page (Updated): 大好評につき『ニューダンガンロンパV3みんなのコロシアイ新学期』の期間延長&追加開催が決定！ (May 26th, 2017) (Japanese) ** Event Page (Updated): ご好評につき『ニューダンガンロンパＶ３ みんなのコロシアイ新学期』コラボカフェの追加開催が大決定！ (July 14th, 2017) (Japanese) * Twitter: [https://twitter.com/SweetsParadise_ Official Twitter @SweetsParadise_] (Japanese) ** Twitter (Collaborations): [https://twitter.com/SP_collabo @SP_collabo] (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Events